Love Again
by princess.valkyrie.7
Summary: Miku is a girl suffering from an illness. She hates the fact that her brother worries about her twenty-four seven. They move to a new city and new school to start over. There she meets two boys, but there is a secret which they won't tell her. What happens when both of the boys fall in lover with her?


**Love Again**

**_Chapter One: "First Sight"_**

**(Author's Note:)**

This is my very first time here on Fanfiction. , I am sorry If i do terribly on this Novel, but i really hope that you like this novel and give me support to write on. I would also like to hear from you, if you can please leave a comment. If you have a question for me, Please ask me. Thank you ^.^ write on!

"It's time to go, Miku"

Miku grabbed her pink suitcase, aware that as soon as she took a footstep off her porch, her past would began anew. She sighed, and walked lightly, trying to make as little contact with the mud. She took one last glance of her house, and trotted her way to the car. Miku glared at the rain; it was drizzling outside, but whether it was raining lightly or pouring, It always left her feeling cold after an exposure of it. She took her eyes off the rain and focused on how she would adapt in a new place, with new people and environments.

"How are you feeling" Mikuo said, looking grave.

"I'm fine" Miku answered. "I am very sure."

Miku grasped her polo shirt tightly. Everything was going to be alright from now on, she hoped. It was a four hour drive from Brook Line Town to Vocaloid City, and thirty more minutes to reach Melody street. Miku was delighted, mikuo had picked out a traditional styled house. It was a two-bedroom house, with one bathroom. At the entryway, miku removed her shoes. As Miku entered, she was astonished with the living room being wide and spaced out, just the way the miku liked it. She grabbed her baggage and proceeded to her room that was west from mikuo's room. There was a window with, long curtains of heavy fabric, facing the front yard of the house, and a Long pink closet.

Miku groaned as she gazed at the rain. It had been pouring since they came from Brook Line.

"When will it stop," Miku whimpered.

"Just be patient" Mikuo replied, organizing book shelves.

Miku grabbed her blue umbrella, and stepped out the door for a walk outside, despite the fact that she despised rain.

"I'm going out for a while"

"Be careful"

As she walked through the brown, muddy ground, miku hoped that she would be able to find her way back. There was a park, not too small and not too large. She had to admit, the rain drops that fell and made ripples were calming. She came across a bridge, with a small brook under it. There was young boy around her age. He was tall, and handsome. He was a blond-haired boy, he was wearing a dinner shirt, with bow at the top. It was unusual to see a boy his age soaking wet from top to bottom, in the rain. What exactly was he doing? He turned around before miku could take the slightest step. Miku was unblinking,unable to close her eyes. His eyes were a clear sky blue, just gazing at his eyes would make anyone head over heels for him.

"What do you want?" He asked, stepping a little closer to miku.

"um..Why are you in the rain?" Miku replied. Was she nervous. She was definitely nervous, but why?

"Why do you need to know?"

"You could get sick"

"Whether I get sick or not, Isn't your business." His voice was dead, he showed no emotion.

He started to drift away like a dream. Miku reached out her hand, and felt something cold and emotionless. Miku adjusted her eyes, she was holding his hand. She felt a shock of lighting inside. She looked up at his face. He looked despised and disgusted at her.

"What is it?" He asked, pulling his hand away from Miku's.

She had nothing to say. Miku didn't even know why she held his hand. It started to pour harder than before, he was still standing in the rain as if he didn't care. Miku turned around and took one last glance at the boy, and left.

"How was your walk?" Mikuo asked.

"It was fine" Miku replied,

Miku placed her umberlla in the entryway. While she did so, Mikuo brought up a topic that made her more uneasy. _School. _What she despised more than rain was School.

"No" said miku, removing her shoes.

"Miku, you can start over." urged Mikuo, "This is the whole reason why we moved"

"Fine, I'll try"

During the night, the rain had finially clamed down to a drizzle. Miku was unable to sleep, school and more school is what prevented her from sleep. It took her back to the time when her own best friends betrayed her. they had accused her of killing the class rabbit. From the that time on, no one dared to become friends with her. She had been known as "Rabbit Killer". That never bothered miku anymore, it was just the past.

"I'm leaving" said miku, grabbing her jacket off the coat racket.

"again" replied mikuo.

Miku jogged back to the park she had seen the boy. He wasn't there. What did she expect? She must have been crazy? Why would anyone wait for someone who they'd just meant in one day. Miku was trotting along the bridge when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" Miku said, bowing her head several times.

She looked at the person whom she bumped into. He was tall and handsome, just like the boy she had seen, but somehow he seemed different. He had emotion, someone whom you'd love to get to know. He was a blue haired,;he also had blue eyes, but they weren't a crystal blue. They were more like claming water.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I'm fine" Miku replied.

"I'm Kaito, "

"I'm Miku,"

"were you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"no, i was just talking a walk." Miku replied.

"I see"

There was silence for a while.

"you're a new face aren't you" he finialy spoke.

"Yes, i just moved here with my brother"

"well, I have somewhere to go to," He said, crossing the bridge. "It was nice meeting you Miku-san"

"Miku-san..." miku mumbled.

Even though she didn't get see that boy, she did get to meet someone who was far more worth meeting than him. before miku took a step, she felt someone behind her. she turned to look, but found no one.

Time had run so fast, miku couldn't catch up. It was already her first day at a new school. She yearned school to be simple. She had no time for friends, or joing school clubs. She just wanted to get over with the nightmare. Miku grabbed her bag, and sighed. All she had to do was bare with it.

The school was easy to spot. The school building was was four stories high. Miku entered the double doors. She had come early, and boy was she glad. A lady in a white dress walked her way. Her hair was tied into a bun, with a small yellow bow.

"May i help you?" She asked.

"The main office, please"

The office was big, and well organized. It was brightly lit inside. There was a long a long flat-topped counter. The colors of the walls made the whole room seem alive. Miku walked up to the counter. A red-haird woman wearing pink glasses looked up as miku walked to the counter.

"How can I help you?"

"I am a transfer student."

"Are you Ms. Miku Hatsune."

"Yes."

She went through her classes for her, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave her a slip to have each teacher sign, which she was to bring back at the end of the left the main office. To her surprise, students had already arrived. She was shoving her through the crowd (which was basically the only way to get out of the jammed crowd) when someone bumped her onto the floor.

"I'm sorry" said he.

He stretched his arm to miku's. Miku took his hand, and wiped her pants. she looked up at him, he was the same boy she had met at the park. Most certainly it wasn't the blonde-headed, but the blue-haired.

"Kaito.." Miku said lightly.

What was this tone? It wasn't the same tone of voice, miku talked with.

"Miku-san, we attend the same school." said kaito, with a surprised look.

"Yes, it seems so."

Kaito led miku to her homeroom class. She had English first on her schedule. It seemed surprises were what miku was going to get today. kaito was in the same homeroom class as her. Miku stood at the front of the class room, waiting nervously. She'd hoped that the teacher wouldn't make her do introductions.

"You must be Miku Hatsune." said a voice behind miku.

"Ah, yes, that is me."

"Well, i am Ms. Megurine."she said happily. "you can sit at that seat that is on the last row."

Ten minutes had passed on the clock. Miku was aching to leave the class. She was about to pick up an earser that had fallen on the floor, when the door to the classroom slammed open. It startled miku greatly. The day had gone from pretty to ulgly. The boy she had met from the day before started walk her way. Miku closed her eyes and hid her her horror, he was sitting right next to her. Now she'd wanted the class session to end now.

"Miku-chan, here is your slip of paper" the teacher said, handing miku the paper."

Miku grabbed the paper and escaped the classroom nightmare had finally ended. She sighed, and caught her breath. The stairs to the rooftop of the school were long and tiring. She gripped her lunch box tightly. Miku could finally be in peace and eat.

"I like her"

Miku was unable to memorize or remember which voices were which.

"Who?" said the second voice.

"Miku.."

Was miku hearing wrong? Had they just say her name? Miku coughed, she didn't want them to know she was there. She covered her mouth very footsteps that followed after, nervously made her want to die. They were coming closer... and closer.

❤ _End of Chapter 1_


End file.
